


a hero to all; a brother to one

by vinndetta



Category: Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Introspection, Slimenia (Dragon Quest)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Bo has always seen her brother as a hero. It doesn't matter now that he's holding the Warrior Flute like a champion of justice, or even when he had the whole thing stuffed down his mouth. To her, none of things matter, whether he's making an absolute fool of himself or whether he's bravely rescuing her and the other Slimenian inhabitants.To Bo, Rocket has always been her hero.





	a hero to all; a brother to one

Bo blinks when the light shines down on her again.

It absolutely sucks being conscious while you're trapped in darkness. She wouldn't say she's scared of the darkness, although her brother would probably argue otherwise. But it's certainly unrelenting when you realize that you're trapped in what seems to be a void. It's better when the Plob are moving around, and she can hear the noises around her. Otherwise, the silence makes her feel as if she doesn't exist anymore. The stimuli from outside is the only thing that keeps her sane.

But the light is back and Bo isn't quite adjusted to it yet, as she winces.

"Hello?" She asks to the light. Is this the end of her life as she knows it?

Her eyes adjust to the blinding light to see a familiar slime right in front of her.

"Rocket!!" She bounces up and down in excitement

In response, all Rocket does is smile.

-

Bo has always seen her brother as a hero. It doesn't matter now that he's holding the Warrior Flute like a champion of justice, or even when he had the whole thing stuffed down his mouth. To her, none of things matter, whether he's making an absolute fool of himself or whether he's bravely rescuing her and the other Slimenian inhabitants.

To Bo, Rocket has _always_ been her hero.

-

Rocket picks her up, and they leave behind the empty chest and the forgotten battleground.

Despite everything that she went though, and everything that she knows Rocket went through, Bo finally feels at home, even if she's not quite back in Slimenia yet. All she can do is hold on, and trust that everything's going to be okay now that Rocket is here, kicking ass and beating up the bad guys.

Just like real heroes do.

-

Bo is deposited on the railway, which Rocket mentions will take her back to Slimenia. She's not quite so sure about it, but she trusts that Rocket wouldn't put her in any sort of harm after what just happened.

-

Bo can't help but feel like she's lucky to have Rocket as her brother. It's not really because he's the local hero now, although that would probably give her some popularity points around town.

Rocket's always been there for her. Rocket is the one who would undergo all of her teasing and her pranks, and at the end of it all, he'd only crack a grin and ask if she wants the both of them to now try it on Hooly. Rocket's the one who would jumpscare her at unexpected moments, but would also comfort her in times of distress.

-

The tunnel gets closer and closer, signaling her soon-departure for home. Bo turns around on the railway, looking back to see her brother. To her surprise, he's looking back at her, a dorky smile on her face.

Rocket is Slimenia's hero, a warrior like never seen before. But he's also her brother.

She'd _never_ give either of those things up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> well someone needed to write the dragon quest heroes: rocket slime fic and who better than i, who played this game several times through ? i love this DQ spinoff series n i wish i could play the other two games but they're only released in japan ;-;
> 
> @vinndetta on tumblr, hmu! :D


End file.
